Im nut ok
by Riivaaja
Summary: a story bout Romania and her adventure saving America ONE SHOT written by Tara Gilesbie
1. Chapter 1

**Found this on deviantart brought it here ya**

* * *

><p><strong>IM NUT OKAY<strong>

by ~XXX666bloodyristsXXX

OMG Fangs (geddit) 2 ThePrincessOfChaos for intradutin HEyalia to me OMG der ar too many PREPZ der and day KILL da gothikness dat it kood halve so I rite dis oon shut on howda sho should GO bu da way NO PREPSOR FLAMZ!

HI mu name is Fukin ROMAnia buut Igo bye Niteshade. I am a Vampire wit purfict teath. I am werin a black corset wit bloodred pendargems on dem and a black leather mini and black fishnets on mu lags and stellon blck boots wtih pics of GERAD WAY (He is Such a magor fukin HOTAy). As I waz pun on mu blak ishadow blak maskara and wite fondatin wit blak lipstik when sudinly . . . , . . . Mu BF prissa cam!

"OMFS HI" I moand sezaly.

"hi" Prissa mumbaled. Prissa was werin black hilites in his hair nd a black bagy skater pants nd black baggu skater shit nd congrass shoes.  
>Sundaly prasha came to mu and we franched passively den he put his tool in mu box and we did it sexily as I was gedin an orgazum suddinly. . . . . Rusa barged in! he was wearin black baggy shirt n pants and gothic boots with purlple stuff and blak hair wit rad hilites.<p>

"WTF Rissa?" I SKREEMED

"Amerika bend takin bu dat fuken prepy ropist FRANCE!" Rassa kried!

Prissia started to kry stars of BLOOD sexaly

"OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he Cried

"Cum on we kot to find him!" I Yelled

We ran downstars suesidaly and we saw canida crin blood read taers an krin and a kornier Kudin

"Mu BROTHER ! WHY?/!/1?" Candia SOBed.

"Dunt wary me rpisa and rusia will find imwit englands help" I contorted him and he got little beater.

"Well gud luk" kanada said

"K lets GO" Ressia calde

Me and pussia falled me and we got in mu blak mersadies bends dat had MCR ritin all ovar it. We got in and drove to Englond and on da way we was duin sigarets and drags and drikin blood with bear. We ventaly got to Longdon and we ent to his house and saw him. He wat werin a gothic blak robe with Gc all ovar it.

"Hi bitca (buffy ftw)" englond cauld

"OMfg Amerika ben Kidnamped buy FRANCE" I cried.  
>Engloland gosped.<p>

"OMgh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" my sun " englond started to cry teats of Blood.

"we need a foken potal to get to merika and Save him" Prqssa kried.

"k let me do tis pell" enond said "Vampikera willa neveria Hitiha UUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Suddenly a seky blak pentagram with read skulls fline ot of it.

"gud luk."englond kried as we jamped in da pntagram.

Wen we got dear da room was blak wit whit stuff all over and Poland was Der!

"OMG like wtf u doin hear u tupid goffs?" Polond demondid.

"STFU U STUID FUKIN PREPY BITCH!" I Shouted as I Jumpt on her (NUT IN DAT way u PERVS) and driked her blod.

"Kul" prossia and rassia moand sexaly u kould se daer eractions as de tuk pics of me killin her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" pokand seemed as she died .

I strated to kry titts of blood.

"Oh my stantin wats rong?" asked prassia

"Skuse me WTF we ar trin to save amerika and u ar askin me dat" I YEELED

"BUT BUT BUT IM SARRY!" Prissa baged

But it was too late I waz grabin a Steak! Wen I was bout to stab sudenle. . . . . . . . . . . . we hard a bllaodcurdling skreem dat sounded like merikeas, we ran to da dor dat was blak wit kandal lite kummin at da botem den we came in to da room. Amerka was die up naked wit blud all over him wall france was rapin him NAked and torkering him wit a sharp pokey flame stik. Amerka waz krin teats of BLOOD suisidaly.

"U fukin PREP!" we Yelled at him!

"HA HA HA he will bekum a prep and der is nutin u kan do bout it HAHA HA !" France Cried

No way u fukan prep amerka will nevar becum a prepu fuk lik U!x"" Rassia yeled

Den we all ran at im and stab his head of.

"\FRANCE KRED AS HE DIED".

"OMFG R U OK AMERIKA" I yealed.

"ya I k" amerka sad rassia put his spar cloves on merika.  
>L8tr on we gut Gurnday n MCR ( don't dos bands fuken ruk) to play at mu huse and we al moshed to da musik sekaly. Aftar da kaonsert Gerad way came ovar to us.<p>

"Hi Gerad" I sad

"hi Nightshade" gerad said

"kan I gut ur atragraph I said

"sur" he said as he adrografed mu skirt

"thanks" I said as he waked sexily away,ten prissia kam wit rassia kanada merika nd englond

Sudenly I gramed Prassa and frenched sexaly den we took off eachers kloves and he had a sex pak (geddit) and da uddrs took ooff der cloves and w all had SEX and it waz so sexy and hot

DA END


	2. Fix spelling

**I decided to spell check this and see if it would be any better or not  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'M NUT OKAY<strong>

by ~XXX666bloodyristsXXX

Oh my god Fangs (get it) to ThePrincessOfChaos for introducing Hetalia to me Oh my god there are too many PREPS there and they KILL the Gothicness that it could have so I write this one shot on how the show should go by the way NO PREPS OR FLAMES!

HI my name is fucking Romania but I go by Nightshade. I am a vampire with perfect teeth. I am wearing a black corset with blood-red pentagrams on them and a black leather mini and black fishnets on my legs and Stallone black boots with pictures of GERARD WAY (He is Such a major fucking HOTTY). As I was putting on my black eye shadow, black mascara and, white foundation with black lipstick my boy friend Prussia came!

"Oh my fucking god hi" I moaned sexually.

"Hi" Prussia mumbled. Prussia was wearing black highlights in his hair and a black baggy skater pants and black baggy skater shirt and congress shoes.

Suddenly Prussia came to me and we Frenched passionately then he put his tool in my box and we did it sexily as I was getting an orgasm Russia barged in! he was wearing black baggy shirt and pants and Gothic boots with purple stuff and black hair with red highlights.

"What the fuck Russia?" I Screamed

"America bend taken by that fucking preppy rapist FRANCE!" Russia cried!

Prussia started to cry tears of BLOOD sexily

"Oh my fucking god NO!" he Cried.

"Come on we got to find him!" I yelled.

We ran downstairs suicidally and we saw Canada crying blood-red tears and cutting in a corner

"My BROTHER! WHY!?" Canada sobbed.

"Don't worry me Prussia and Russia will find him with England's help" I comforted him and he got little better.

"Well good luck" Canada said.

"OK lets GO" Russia called.

Prussia and Russia followed me and we got in my black Mercedes Benz that had MCR written all over it. We got in and drove to England and on the way we was doing cigarets and drugs and drinking blood with beer. We eventually got to London and we went in to his house and saw him. He was wearing a Gothic black robe with GC all over it.

"Hi bitca (Buffy for the win)" England called

"Oh my fucking god America been Kidnapped by FRANCE" I cried.  
>England gasped.<p>

"Oh my god no! my son! " England started to cry tears of blood.

"We need a fucking portal to get to America and save him!" Prussia cried.

"Ok let me do this spell" England said "Vampikera willa neveria Hitiha UUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Suddenly a sexy black pentagram with red skulls flying out of it.

"good luck."England cried as we jumped in the pentagram.

Wen we got dear the room was black with white stuff all over and Poland was there!

"Oh my god like what the fuck are you doing here you stupid Goths?" Poland demanded.

"Shut the fuck up you STUPID FUCKING PREPPY BITCH!" I Shouted as I jumped on her (NOT IN THAT way u PERVS) and drank her blood.

"Cool" Prussia and Russia moaned sexually you could see their erections as they took pics of me killing her.

"NO" Poland screamed as she died.

I started to cry tears of blood.

"Oh my satin what's wrong?" asked Prussia

"Excuse me what the fuck we are trying to save America and you are asking me that" I YELLED

"BUT I'M SORRY!" Prussia begged

But it was too late! I was grabbing a stake! Wen I was about to stab we hard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded like Americas! We ran to the door that was black with candle light shining at the bottom then we came in to the room. America was tie up naked with blood all over him while France was raping him naked and torturing him with a sharp pokey flame stick. America was crying tears of BLOOD suicidally.

"You fucking PREP!" We yelled at him!

"HA he will become a prep and there is nothing you can do about it HA HA!" France Cried

No way you fucking prep America will never become a preppy fuck like you!"" Russia yelled

Den we all ran at him and stab his head of.

"No" FRANCE CRIED AS HE DIED.

"Oh my fucking god are you ok AMERICA" I yelled.

"ya I'm OK" America said as Russia put his spare clothes on America.  
>Later on we got to see Green day n MCR ( don't those bands fucking rock) to play at my house and we all moshed to da music sexily. After the concert Gerard Way came over to us.<p>

"Hi Gerard" I said

"Hi Nightshade" Gerard said

"can I get your autograph?" I said

"sure." he said as he signed my skirt

"thanks!" I said as he waked sexily away. Then Prussia came with Russia Canada America and England

Suddenly I grabbed Prussia and frenched sexily then we took off each others clothes and he had a sex pack (get it) and the others took off their clothes and we all had SEX and it was so sexy and hot

THE END


End file.
